Plutonian Puppet
The Plutonian Puppet is a small dragon of the Strike Class. It is often characterized by its metallic scales and docile nature, compared to most other dragons. A well-known specimen named Pluto trains in Dragon Kata martial arts, and appears in Planet Dragons: The Series. History The Planet Dragons Plutonian Puppets are one the nine main dragon-species that appeared in the written 'movie' adaption, The Planet Dragons. When all the citizens at the Village of Prosperity had to evacuate quickly in order to stay safe from the rampaging Vulcan, a lot of dragons, including a few Plutonians flew away to keep out of harm's way. Planet Dragons: The Series Plutonian Puppets make a return in the series, though not very many appear in a lot of episodes, similar to how they were portrayed in the original 'movie'. Planet Dragons 2 Coming Soon General Information Appearance The Plutonian Puppet is one of the smallest dragons, as well one of the fastest. Its body is almost entirely-covered in metallic scales that come in shades of black, white, brown, or silver. The dragon is said to likely resemble a rough combination of a dog, bat, kangaroo, and a snake. Its head-shape overall resembles the base of a hammer. It has several other features such as an angular dog-like nose, along with a pair of black horns on the back of its head. Unlike other small-sized dragons, Plutonians have a jaw that is quite big in size. Their teeth are also shaped somewhat like pegs, like the Earth Terran and Neptunian Serpent. Surprisingly, they have retractable, venomous snake-like fangs that are kept hidden under their top-jaw. This dragon is mainly considered non-threatening and calm by nature. Though despite this, it still has sharp dark-colored claws, along with spikes resembling icicles that run along their back. Its wings are approximately larger than that of a Mercurial Tracker's, despite it being slightly shorter in height. Its average length is about 3 feet, 4 inches as a fully-grown dragon. Abilities Ice Shards For more info, see Breath Weapons. A Plutonian's main form of defense is shooting a cold, metal shard made of ice and dirt particles. This ability was said to be powerful enough to stop ships from moving by freezing their sails (though this seems like an exaggeration somewhat). Like the Earth Terran, Plutonian Puppets can shoot past their shot limit quite rapidly before recharging. In the episode Danger Beyond Defense for instance, Pluto once fired 10 shards instead of 9 in order to take out a few Freezeflame dragons. Speed, Agility & Stamina/Armor Plutonian Puppets, similar to Venusian Dragonesses, can fly and run speeds that rival that of the Earth Terran. They are remarkably graceful as well as very-maneuverable in flight, compared to much bigger (and usually slower) dragons. They also can keep-up in combat without exhaustion. With their metallic scales and unique organs, these dragons can withstand a few painful hits and would have fairly few scratches afterwards. Retractable Fangs This dragon possess snake-like fangs that often remain hidden under its top-jaw, which allow the Plutonian to appear less threatening than it seems. The fangs are said to produce venom after a bite and temporarily make someone feel noxious. Though currently in the series, no Plutonian has ever bitten any victims yet. Force Field The Plutonian Puppet is able deflect strong attacks by producing a quick field of energy, accompanied using its wings to block an attack. The dragon's force-field properties are unknown, but they have a visible aura either colored purple or green, meaning it may contain plasma or copper. This power seems to be limited, as using it over 3 times would likely make a Plutonian tire-out. In Diamond-Dragon Strikes Back, Pluto briefly managed to defend himself from several electrical-attacks from a much larger Spython, before getting chased by it shortly afterwards. Weaknesses Electricity Unlike the Spython, the Plutonian Puppet cannot use electricity as a proper weapon, so they instead attempt to deflect it. In the season 6 episode Pluto's Phobia, Pluto was quick to try and avoid getting struck by lightning from the clouds above. When the some of the citizens saw the lightning "following" the dragon, they started to believe the Plutonian Puppet had an association with thunderstorms, when they are really not. Thanks to Terra and Blaze's help, they figured-out that the lightning kept following Pluto because it was attracted to his metal body. To counter this weakness, he drenches himself into the water. Behavior & Taming Plutonian Puppets are generally thoughtful, careful and cautious to their surroundings, by nature. Being Strike Class dragons, they are very intelligent as well as fast thinkers. When injured or insulted, the Plutonian would usually defend itself, fly away and ignore the aggressor(s), or even display that they can be dangerous to an extent. Taming a Plutonian is somewhat reminiscent of taming a typical house-dog. Their behavior would resemble that a calm puppy, and is very attentive when it comes to training instructions. These dragons can eventually become loyal and defensive of their owners and friends. Gallery Strike Class.png|The Plutonian Puppet is classified in the Strike Class Trivia * This dragon bears a striking resemblance to a prehistoric saber-toothed squirrel, except that the latter's fangs cannot retract. * The Plutonian Puppet is likely comparable to the Spython, in terms of abilities. They can both produce a field to defend themselves from attacks, and also have tough metallic-scales, so it's safe to assume that the two could probably go toe-to-toe with each-other. ** However, they have opposite weaknesses; The Spython can use electric powers but cannot touch water, whereas the Plutonian can touch water to nullify lightning-based effects if the dragon was affected by it. * The Plutonian Puppet is the symbol of the Strike Class. * This dragon was originally going to walk around on its wing-claws, but its locomotion was changed to moving with its hind-legs. * The Plutonian Puppet is the fourth fastest dragon after the Earth Terran (third), Speed Demon (second), and Mercurial Tracker (first). Category:Dragons Category:Strike Class